


A Feudal Love!

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this tale Kagome soon finds herself in a situation where she will need all of her wits and skill or else she will lose the half demon she loves forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions!

Kagome lay upon the ground staring up at the stars, trying to think of anything else but InuYasha. For almost a year they had been searching for the shards, all that was really left to do was hunting down and destroying Naraku,but lately Kagome had gotten klutzy, and had been having trouble sleeping.

What is wrong with me? Kagome asked herself, why was she having so much trouble getting her mind off of him. Maybe she needed to see a Dr. she thought but groaned as she found that her eyes were fixed on the figure in the tree above her, she found herself sitting up watching him.

 

But, deep down she already knew what was wrong with her, had known from the beginning but had been trying to deny the truth. The problem was that she loved InuYasha, “but he loves Kikyo!” she told herself firmly. Just then the man jumped down from the tree and glared at her.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” InuYasha demanded of her.

Kagome stood, and looked at him, and opened her mouth about to confess the truth but shut it again thinking of Kikyo.

She shouldered her bag and responded ‘I’m going home!’

She could feel the tears starting, so she quickly turned to try and run but a hand caught her by the wrist.

“Kagome what are you crying about?” InuYasha asked confused

Kagome looked up at him with tears streaming as she pulled her arm free and ran.

She heard him hollering her name and could tell he was chasing after her.

She had just made it to the well when he appeared beside her.

“Kagome can't you even try to talk to me?” InuYasha asked.

“I can’t tell you InuYasha!” Kagome whispered softly.

“Kagome you can tell me anything, I thought we were friends!” he says softly.

She turned on him tears flowing even stronger,

“HOW CAN I INUYASHA, How can I tell you that I am in love with you when I know your heart still belongs to Kikyo!” she cried out.

 

She watched as InuYasha’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Goodbye InuYasha, I can't stay here feeling like I do, being around you would just torture me” she whispers through the tears.

She gripped the well with both hands and prepared to jump but his hands snaked out and grabbed her arm pulling her back from the well, and into his strong muscle filled arms and she realized InuYasha was cross-legged on the grass and cradling her tightly.

“Kagome!” she heard him whisper as she finally broke down, he had never held her like this before and it felt nice.

“Kagome do you really not know? How could you have not noticed?” InuYasha asked softly.

“Know what?” she asked trembling in his arms.

“That my heart does not belong to Kikyo, but to you!” InuYasha whispers.

“How could you not know that I love you with all my heart!” he added.

“I guess I never looked, cause I felt certain that you could never care for me like you did Kikyo.” Kagome whispered.

“Kagome you are the world to me, you've been my best friend, the one who stayed by my side, how could I not love you.”

Kagome wiped the tears from her face, “I just want to be with you.”

InuYasha sighed and lifted her chin up to look into her eyes “then you shall have it, I’m all yours Kagome.” he assured her before dipping his head cautiously and kissing her gently on the lips.

Kagome instantly kissed him back weakly but then with passion.

Surprised but pleased InuYasha pulled her closer wrapping arms around her as he kisses her harder.

“take me home InuYasha.” Kagome begged her eyes burning with desire for the half demon that she now knew loved her as much as she loved him.

Inuyasha hesitated “Kagome you don't know what you're saying.”

“of course I do, I'm thinking perfectly clear, I've wanted for a long time Inuyasha.” Kagome admitted.

“What about your parents?” InuYasha asked seeing a problem instantly.

Kagome groaned at having forgotten about her family who were bound to be at home.

At her downcast eyes InuYasha laughed good naturedly “Hey don't get upset I know of another place I can take you, I used to live in it long ago and I can turn it into a home again for both of us,to use when we're not jewel hunting.” he shared.

Kagome’s eyes lit up excitedly “lead the way.” she whispers.

Laughing once more he stood lifting her in his arms, and carried her through the trees, until they came upon a medium cave dug into a fat tree, it had a door on it that was made of boulder, and the inside was wide enough for five people to walk around in it.

The cave was filthy, and filled with cobwebs and leaves.

Tables and chairs lay in disarray, and a king sized bed made of wood, feathers, and the hair from the several time InuYasha had become human and shed his white hair, sat tucked in a corner of the room.

Inuyasha,winced “I didn't expect it to be like this, it's been over 50 years since I last lived here, it's become a dump since then.” InuYasha admitted.

“Don't be silly InuYasha we can clean this up in no time at all.” Kagome assured him.

 


	2. Demon sex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha finally screws kagome.

Kagome who had disappeared for a good twenty minutes returned with a broom and duster from her world, which she used to quickly clean out the cobwebs and sweep out the tree house as she called it.

Inuyasha stood at the doorway watching in surprise as she cleaned out the place he had lived in so many years, ago.

But finally he became powered by the sight and disappeared for several minutes before returning with wood, and creating a small fire in a crevice had made all those years ago. 

Kagome whistle as she set the chairs back right and she washed off the table and stripped the bed and made a new fresh and clean one, refilling it with Inuyasha's old hair. 

It took four hours for the tree house to look the way it had when InuYasha had first built it.

Kagome sat down on the newly made bed and locked eyes with InuYasha.

“Kagome I think what we wanted to do will need to wait for another time, it's late and you're tired.” he said weakly.

Kagome cut him short and kissed him, kissed him with passion in her heart.

They both moaned softly into the kiss and he lay her gently on the bed, forgetting about his suggestion of waiting his desire for her fueling his actions.

He pulled her shirt over her head and pants,down past her ankles.

He paused a moment to allow his eyes to feast on her body before,sliding hands up to squeeze and touch her breasts molding them like clay.

Kagome let her game fasten on his as she reached up and used her own hands to pull his red outfit off and toss it to the floor so that he was now naked over her.

Inuyasha,slowly popped one of her breasts,into his mouth and started sucking on it as her hands held tight to his shoulders.

Inuyasha was loving her reaction as his demon side was starting to take over his mind.

Inuyasha knelt between her legs, the demon inside him taking over his mind, body and actions.

The demon wanted Kagome, and it meant to have her.

In one thrust InuYasha's cock buried itself inside Kagome, sank deep loving the feeling of her tight pussy around him.

From the back part of the demons mind InuYasha heard Kagome moan.

Pleased he gripped her hips and began thrusting mercilessly like an animal.

He panted heavily as his movements grew labored listening to Kagome's whimpers. 

His movements grew faster and more calculated as he felt himself getting close to the peak.

Kagome was trying her best to keep up but he held her still against the bed thrusting down deeper and harder into her.

“Oh Kagome. “ He mumbled as he felt felt her cum and gently rode out her orgasm, as he filled his own seed into her.

Panting he lay beside her, watching her face trying to gauge her reaction, worried if he had been too rough with her or had,scared her.

Kagome's face wore a satisfied smile and her hand reached over and tangled with his.

“Oh Inuyasha, you're amazing.” she mumbled.

Inuyasha smiled content lyrics holding her close as he drifted to sleep.

It wasn't long before the two were awake again and redressed, for both were worried about what the others might think.

Both wearing smiles rejoined their friends and utterly happily pretended to ignore each other.


	3. Cave stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome have fun in a cave.

Kagome lay snuggled against Inuyasha in the tree. At the questions they had finally admitted to Sanjo and the others that they were together as a couple. 

Not one of them looked surprised, in fact Sanjo laughed “I knew with all that arguing eventually you two admit to having feelings for each other.”

InuYasha only shrugged and Kagome had climbed up here with him.

At first InuYasha had been shocked but had wrapped arms around her protectively to keep her from falling off.

She was busy smiling up at him rather pleased that he hadn't yelled her out of it.

InuYasha had to admit that having her there with him did feel rather nice, and besides now that they were together he wanted to be around her more. A snore made him look down and smile, for Kagome had fallen asleep in his lap and had a hand curled around his arm.

Enjoying her body pressed against his he allowed himself to fall asleep just like that keep an arm tightly around her afraid she'd tumble.

…….

The next few days Kagome stayed at his side, and sometimes InuYasha would find her hand in his, and the heat of her hand was making his arm tingle with pleasure.

Kagome was on the bike with Inuyasha,riding on the back as they all walked slowly as they searched for signs of Naraku. 

Leaning forward Inuyasha's hand groped her left breast making her have to stifle a half moan at his touch.

“oh Kagome I want you again.” he mumbled. 

“you'll have to wait till we stop to make camp.” she responded.

InuYasha sat back and pouted as he secretly ran a hand up and down her leg, she stifled another pleasured sound and swatted the hand away.

“They might notice. “ She reminded him.

He sighed and they both tried to ignore what they wanted.

Nightfall came slowly but surely and Kagome went to a cave that she had heard was home to a cold stream.

InuYasha eyed the fire and stood “I'm going to go get us some more firewood.”

The others only nodded as he pretended to stalk off till trees hid him from view.

He made his way around to the cave where the others wouldn't dare be watching and while Kagome’s back was to her he pushed his red clothes to the side and stepped into the stream with her.

Kagome turned to him surprised at his boldness but accepted him eagerly his hands going to her hips. 

The two of them slid down to the floor of the cave just on the bank of the stream, and in his eagerness he slid inside her.

Kagome gave off soft whimpers clutching his shoulders as he pounded her over and over.

His grunts joining in with her soft moans, this time Inuyasha was able to keep control of his demon side, and was able to go easy with her making love to her.

“InuYasha. “ She moaned softly as she moved with him perfectly content to let him fuck her.

He groaned at his name increasing speed loving the feel of her walls around his member.

Eventually they both erupted and lay on the ground in a heap panting waiting for their bodies and hearts to recover from the afterglow of what they had just done.

“the others might miss me soon.” InuYasha mumbled.

Bemused she looked at him softly “where do they think you are?”

“getting firewood.” InuYasha admitted.

She laughed and climbed onto Inuyasha's lap sinking down taking him back inside her.

He moaned at the penetration.

“Then we have time for more quick round.” she breathed.

Kagome started to move and rock her hips against his, grinding her pelvis against his hard cock moaning in pleasure as she did.

They moved together fucking each other until they came hard and violently against each other.

Once more panting they both dipped themselves into the stream cleaning themselves of the sweat and essence and redressed themselves.

Inuyasha left out first and grabbed a random bunch of what looked like good firewood and headed back to camp.

He had just put the pile onto the smaller pile and sat down when Kagome finally joined them and sat against each other cuddling as usual.


End file.
